


El fan #1

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Billy no es un Young Avenger, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Kaplan escribe un blog sobre los Young Avengers sin saber que su novio es parte de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El fan #1

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a Marvel Comics, Allan Heinberg y Jim Cheung y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Ciertamente, nadie le dijo a Billy Kaplan que jugar a ser el reportero personal de un grupo de jóvenes héroes sería fácil, al contrario: había imaginado por su cuenta un arsenal de moretones y raspones en manos y rodillas por seguir a los Young Avengers al campo de batalla, quizá un par de golpes en la cabeza y alguna contusión, pero caer desde lo alto de un edificio en llamas nunca le había pasado por la mente, lo que hizo que se preocupara por carecer de imaginación. Ah, y por una muerte horrenda e inminente también. ¿Qué dirían sus padres cuando se enteraran de que los sesos de su primogénito habían terminado embarrados en el asfalto? Y ellos que se habían esforzado por darle la mejor educación… pero su cerebro no tuvo tiempo para seguir divagando cuando una mole de piel verde y músculos acorazados apareció volando justo a su lado y un par de brazos fuertes lo sujetaron.

—Ese afán tuyo de meterte en problemas —gruñó Hulkling, haciéndose oír por encima del bramido de las llamas sobre sus cabezas.

Billy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sintiéndose más aliviado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, y se dedicó a toser y lagrimear contra el cuello del héroe verde, que voló con él a cuestas para alejarse del incendio, del que Iron Lad se hizo cargo desde el lado opuesto del edificio.

—¡Sólo… —jadeó Billy— …fue una vez!

Hulkling rió, claramente burlándose.

—Sacarte de ese elevador atorado me costó un montón de trabajo y creo que no estás tomando en cuenta la vez que Iron Lad tuvo que bajarte del árbol en el que te atoraste o cuando Patriot evitó que te arrollara aquel camión —le recordó, sobrevolando el área segura de Central Park, donde Hawkeye y Stature estaban reuniendo a los civiles rescatados y listos para ser evacuados por los camiones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Depositó a un avergonzado Billy en el suelo y estiró una de sus grandes y rudas manos para palmearle la cabeza con un aire extrañamente paternal—. Deja de meterte en problemas, te aseguro que no vale la pena.

Billy, que mantenía la mirada agachada mientras le tosía al cuello de su camisa, levantó el rostro, alarmado. Hulkling lucía… ¿triste, preocupado?

—¡Sí lo valen! ¡Diablos, después de los Avengers, ustedes son…! —interrumpió sus palabras por un nuevo ataque de tos.

Hulkling se encogió de hombros.

—Me aterra pensar que un día de estos en verdad te meterás en problemas y no voy a poder estar ahí para hacer algo por ti —un tinte rojo le pintó las mejillas y comenzó a hablar rápido, nervioso—. Es decir, porque eso es lo que nosotros hacemos por los civiles y los inocentes y tú eres uno de esos, así que…

Billy sintió algo tibio, parecido al cariño, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Golpeó amistosamente el pecho de Hulkling con el puño y el héroe palpó con los dedos el sitio donde sus nudillos habían impactado.

—Gracias, supongo —siseó Billy, que había tragado demasiado humo. Quizá necesitaría pasar por el hospital antes de ir a casa.

Hulkling le sonrió.

—¡Oye, grandote! —Gritó Hawkeye a espaldas de ambos—, aún te necesitamos por aquí.

Hulkling se puso aún más rojo.

—Bien, esa es mi señal para partir. En serio, intenta dejar de meterte en problemas, ¿quieres? Por mí.

Billy hizo una mueca. Al menos, había salido de ese incidente con un móvil repleto de fotografías de sus héroes favoritos… y una intoxicación por humo, pero todo bien.

—Trataré.

Hulkling le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de marcharse volando a toda velocidad.

—

Billy llegó a casa bien entrada la noche. Su familia ya había cenado y estaba dispersa por la casa; la única persona en la sala de estar era Teddy, que lo miró de manera extraña.

—Hey —dijo Billy, sentándose en sus piernas para besarlo en los labios. Teddy le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Hola. ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? —preguntó, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su novio.

Billy se tensó: no iba a hablarle de todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día. Y aún le faltaba escribir una nota nueva en su blog y publicar las fotos…

—Estuve tonteando por ahí, te cuento en un momento — _me invento una buena excusa en un momento._ Se levantó y corrió a las escaleras, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Al verlo desaparecer en el segundo piso, Teddy suspiró: quizá la única manera de lograr que Billy dejara de meterse en problemas sería revelarle su identidad secreta.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
